Round and Round
by FanfictionForever24
Summary: Erik and Moira were already in a secret relationship before they met up with Charles. A rocky relationship that just seems to go round and round. And both wonder if they should continue.    Spoilers for First Class


_**Round and Round**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**You see me standing there**_

_**And act like you don't know me**_

_**But last night you were calling me**_

_**Saying you want me**_

_**Oh why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy**_

_**You got my heart racing**_

_**My, my heart racing**_

I stood on the ship of the U.S coast guard as Charles Xavier dove into the water to rescue the man who was trying to stop Shaw. It was a good thing too because he was going to drown. I watched them both go under water and glanced over at Raven Xavier as she anxiously waited for her brother to resurface. My gaze shifted back and I saw both of them resurface before a life-ring was thrown to them and both men grabbed on as they were hauled in by men who helped them onto the boat. Raven and I raced over to them as they were both handed towels

"Charles, oh thank god" Raven cried pulling her brother into a hug

"Raven, I'm alright" Charles reassured her with a smile as she brushed some wet hair out of his face.

As the young blonde fussed over her brother, I, meanwhile, turned to face the stranger and found myself face-to-face with Erik Lensherr. We stared at one another, in slight surprise.

Erik and I had met by accident while I had been working a case in Germany. We had butted heads and always argued, though I had learnt Erik was a mutant when I caught him using his powers one night. He had told me of his dislike for humans and that he thought himself better than everyone because he was a mutant. However, he told me there was something about me that made me different from the other humans.

It wasn't long before we began going out. That was two years ago. We currently hadn't seen each other in awhile, seeing as I'm an agent to the CIA and he's always country hopping, though when we do meet up again, I have to admit the sex is great

"Erik" I said smiling

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

Oh hell no, he wasn't.

Charles had finally managed to stop Raven from worrying and the two siblings joined us

"Raven, Moira this is Erik Lensherr. Erik this is my sister Raven Xavier (the blonde shape-shifter smiled), she's a shape-shifter. I'm a telepath and mind reader, and this is CIA agent Moira MacTaggert. She's human" Charles introduced us.

Erik narrowed his eyes at me and I returned the gesture. I can't believe he's pretending not to know me. His eyes flashed dangerously and he headed inside the boat while the other two followed

"Erik" I called "what's wrong?"

"None of your business, Ms. MacTaggert" he growled

"Yes, it is my business. I haven't seen you ages and what do you do? Almost get yourself killed"

"Do you two know each other?" Raven asked curiously

"Yes/No" we replied.

He's trying to make me seem like I'm crazy but he had called me last night, I remember

_Flashback_

_I was busy writing an important report when my phone rang. Cursing, I stood up and walked over to it. Hoisting myself up on the kitchen bench, I picked up the phone_

"_Hello?"_

"_My precious lily"_

"_Hello Erik"_

"_Hello Moira"_

"_What do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_A man cannot simply call his beloved?"_

_I smiled before frowning, remembering something_

"_You can. You wouldn't have had anything to do with dead tailor, a barkeep and pig farmer would you?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Erik"_

"_I got a lead on Shaw"_

"_I know. He's in Argentina, I'm heading there tomorrow"_

"_Moira, stay out of this"_

"_He's a wanted man"_

"_Shaw is the man who created me to be what I am today, Frankenstein's monster, and you know it"_

"_Baby please, let me handle this"_

"_Why should I? I'm going to kill him"_

"_Getting revenge on Shaw won't bring your mother back"_

"_You leave her out of this"_

"_Damn it Erik, please. I love you and I don't want you going out and risking your life"_

"_That's what I've doing for as long as I can remember. I'm a mutant who can manipulate metal. Nothing can stop me"_

"_God, would you stop? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. Erik, you could go to jail for killing Shaw or worse"_

"_I need this"_

"_No baby, you want this. You want revenge; think about your mother and father. Do you think this is how they imagined their son growing up?"_

"_You don't know anything about them or what I went through"_

"_No I don't but I'm your girlfriend I have been for two years. I know enough" I paused for a moment, my thoughts drifting off to what I had been thinking for awhile but wasn't sure how to broach this "I'm not sure about anything anymore, where are we going" completely changing the subject_

"_What? You want to end this?"_

"_I don't want to."_

_It was silent for a moment and I wished I knew what he was thinking, I really did love Erik but sometimes I think we found ourselves stuck in a rut. Long-distance relationships were hard and I was trying to cope but maybe this wasn't meant to be_

"_I don't want this to end, Moira. I want you in my life."_

_I smiled_

"_Me too, baby. Listen I have to get back to this report. Call me soon?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Love you"_

"_I know."_

_END FLASHBACK_

That seemed to be the problem with Erik as well. Not once in the two years we've been together has he told me he loves me, I know it's hard because he seems to have trust issues but I would have at least thought he would've told me once.

Sighing, I followed the others back down below.

_**Boy,**_

_**I need you here with me**_

_**We can't go on this way**_

_**I'm falling hard for you**_

_**And all I can say**_

I knew I loved Erik but sometimes I wondered how he felt. Though I was in love with him, I was still falling more and more in love with him but lately, this relationship wasn't going anywhere. We had on several occasions almost broken up, and because he wouldn't tell me where he was I couldn't help getting suspicious. Was he being faithful? There were always times when he didn't want to talk about our relationship and seemed to avoid it altogether.

I had to know what he wanted; I knew what I wanted. I really loved him but Erik didn't really seem to be in this relationship at all. When there were times when we met up, I would ask him where he wanted to meet up and he always seemed to let me choose.

Also there had been a conversation one time when he said he didn't have as strong of feelings as he used to. If that was the case, why were we still together after two years?

I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

_**We're going round and round**_

_**We're never gonna stop**_

_**Going round and round**_

_**We'll never get where we're going**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**Well your gonna miss me**_

_**Cause I'm getting dizzy**_

_**Going round and round and round**_

It seemed that all we seemed to be doing in this relationship was going round and round. It was making me dizzy and crazy and frustrated. If this relationship wasn't going to go anywhere, Erik was going to miss me.

_**You tried to pull me close**_

_**And whisper in my ear**_

_**You always told me lies**_

_**I've cried out all my tears**_

Arriving on shore, we all disembarked and made our way towards the car. I noted Erik slow his pace while the other two continued ahead. What was he up to?

Soon we were walking side by side, in silence at first. An arm reached out and snuck around my waist pulling me to his body. I felt his breath by my ear but I struggled in his grasp. I had seen when Raven had shape-shifted to her natural form when the other humans weren't looking, Erik had become enamored. He would compliment her and tell her not to hide her natural beauty, even flirting with her. I knew she was Charles' sister but I couldn't help be jealous.

Even if I would ask him, he would flat out deny it and I knew he was lying. He did that a lot but there's only so much a girl can take. I used to cry but now I couldn't.

_**I pushed my feelings to the side**_

_**But then you bring them back**_

_**B-bring them back**_

_**Now you got me singing**_

On the ride to the base where the mutants would reside for the time being, I tried to push my feelings to the side and shove them away, acting like the professional I am. It was hard though with your boyfriend flirting with your friend's sister. But then he leant forward

"You look gorgeous, my love. I am so thankful I have you, Moira my lily" he whispered and my feelings came rushing back.

_**Boy**_

_**I need you here with me**_

_**We can't go on this way**_

_**I'm falling hard for you**_

_**And all I can say**_

I had been walking around the base when I saw Erik heading to where I knew Raven and Hank had disappeared to. Deciding to follow, I saw the two younger ones about to kiss after Hank drew Raven's blood

"Kinky" Erik began and the teens pulled back "you know if I looked like you, I wouldn't try to hide it" he added looking directly at Raven before glancing at Hank and then walking off.

I noticed Raven watching him and felt the jealousy again.

At Xavier Mansion, when we were training the children to better utilize and control their mutations, I passed by the gym and saw Erik inside, talking to Raven

"If you're using half your concentration to look normal, then you're only half paying attention to whatever else you're doing. Just pointing out something that could save your life. You want society to accept you but you can't even accept yourself" he said before dropping the weight bar back down and watching as Raven caught it at the last second in her natural blue body-redhead form.

He walked out of the room and I heard him mutter

"What beauty, someone as exquisite as her shouldn't have to hide."

My heart clenched.

The president was about to make his address and Erik and Charles were outside as Charles was trying to help him improve in using his powers. I walked over to the window and slid it up, sticking my head out

"You guys" the men turned to look at me "the president's about to make his address."

Charles began to head back inside while Erik lingered a little longer, staring at me

"Baby you coming?" I called out

"Coming" he called walking towards the house.

_**We're going round and round**_

_**We're never gonna stop**_

_**Going round and round**_

_**We'll never get where we're going**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**Well your gonna miss me**_

_**Cause I'm getting dizzy**_

_**Going round and round**_

_**And round**_

_**Love me or love me not**_

_**I'm staring at the clock**_

_**I pick them flower petals off**_

_**And then I watch them drop**_

_**Love me or love me not**_

_**I'm staring at the clock**_

_**I pick them flower petals off**_

_**And then I watch them drop**_

That night, I went to the garden and grabbed a flower before going back to my room. Erik said that after his game of chess with Charles, he would stop by my room. Lying on my bed, though knowing it was childish, I began to pluck the petals off and glance at the clock every now and then playing _**'He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not'**_

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me…" I paused, realizing I had reached the last petal "he loves me not."

_**Boy**_

_**I need you here with me**_

_**I can't go on this way**_

_**I'm falling hard for you**_

_**All I can say-ay**_

It was late when I heard a door opening. Raising my head, I realized it was probably one of the children sneaking around and having fun. Getting up off the bed, I made my way to the door and poked my head out, shocked when I saw Raven step out of Erik's room and they kissed before she left heading somewhere.

My heart broke

"Erik" I whispered.

His head jerked in my direction and I saw him pale. He stepped out and closed his door, coming towards my room. Quickly, I slammed my door and grabbed a chair, wedging it under the knob so I was locked in and I stepped back

"Moira. Moira baby open the door"

"No"

"Moira open the door"

"No. I'm sick of this, Erik. I don't think I can go on living in the relationship if all we seem to do is go round and round"

"I'm trying"

"I know."

_**Round and round**_

_**We're never gonna stop**_

_**Going round and round**_

_**We'll never get where we're going**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**Well your gonna miss me**_

_**Cause I'm getting dizzy**_

_**Going round and round**_

_**And round and round**_

Erik was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Oh, so now he's contemplating our relationship. I realized this was probably going to be it, there may not be an **us** come tomorrow

"Erik, we're never gonna stop and we'll never get anywhere just by being in this continuous circle"

"So then, this is it?"

I moved the chair and opened the door, facing him

"I guess it is."

He turned and headed back to his room. And I knew right then, that this was end of the relationship between myself and Erik.

_**We're never gonna stop**_

_**Going round and round**_

_**We'll never get where we're going**_

_**Round and Round**_

_**Well your gonna miss me**_

_**Cause I'm getting dizzy**_

_**Going round and round**_

_**And round**_

_**Ooh whoa ooh whoa oohwoa**_

_**Ooh whoa ooh whoa oohwoa**_

_**Ooh whoa ooh whoa oohwoa**_

**The end**

**Song: Round and Round~ Selena Gomez and the Scene**


End file.
